irodorimidorifandomcom-20200214-history
Nekomatsuri
'''Nekomatsuri '''is Naru's second solo song. It was first released on February 5, 2017. It received a physical release on the album Suisen, alongside the rest of the second wave of solo songs. Lyrics Japanese= (ニャーーーッ！！！) (ア、ソレ！) (ア、ヨイショ！) (ア、どした！) (3、2、1、ニャーッ！) 寄ってらっしゃい見てらっしゃい、さぁなんなら触ってらっしゃい 今日も活きがいいよプニプニの、肉球音頭 始めは借りてきた猫のように猫かぶって 最終的に、てんやわんやの大暴走(ニャーッ！) 花の匂い乗せ 風が吹く 君の中の野性が目を覚ます (ソーレ！) ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャーニャー ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャー ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャー ほら、聞こえる合言葉は、ニャーッ！ ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャーニャー ミャーミャーミャーミャー(ワッショイ！) ミャミャミャミャミャミャー フニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) フニャニャニャニャニャニャー もう、どうしてこうなったのだ、ニャーッ！ (ア、ソレ！) (ア、ヨイショ！) (ア、どした！) (3、2、1、ニャーッ！) 寄ってらっしゃい見てらっしゃい、さぁいっぺん踊ってらっしゃい 今日の朝、採れたばっかりだよ、マタタビ音頭 結構毛だらけ、周り見渡せば猫だらけ 止まらない縦横無尽の大暴走(ニャーッ！) 川のせせらぎは 春を待つ 眠っていた本能が暴れだす (ソーレ！) ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャーニャー ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャー ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャー ほら、感じるよニャーニズム、ニャーッ！ ニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) ニャニャニャニャニャニャーニャー ミャーミャーミャーミャー(ワッショイ！) ミャミャミャミャミャミャー フニャンニャンニャニャン(ワッショイ！) フニャニャニャニャニャニャーってもう！ お前たちいい加減にしろ！ (ニャーーーッ！！！) (ア、ソレ！) (ア、ヨイショ！) (ア、どした！) (3、2、1、ニャーッ！)﻿ |-|Romaji= (nya~~~!!!) (a, sore!) (a, yoisho!) (a, doshita!) (3, 2, 1, nya~!) yotterasshai miterasshai, saa nan nara sawatterasshai kyou mo iki ga ii yo puni puni no, nikukyuu ondo hajime wa karitekita neko no you ni neko kabutte saishuuteki ni, tenyawanya no daibousou (nya~!) hana no nioi nose kaze ga fuku kimi no naka no yasei ga me o samasu (sore!) nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanya hora, kikoeru aikotoba wa, nya~! nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya myamyamyamya (wasshoi!) myamyamyamyamyamya funyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) funyanyanyanyanya mou, doushite kou natta no da, nya~! (a, sore!) (a, yoisho!) (a, doshita!) (3, 2, 1, nya~!) yotterasshai miterasshai saa ippen odotterasshai kyou no asa, toreta bakkari da yo, matatabi ondo kekkou kedarake, mawari miwataseba neko darake tomaranai juuoumujin no daibousou (nya!~) kawa no seseragi wa haru o matsu nemutte ita honnou ga abaredasu (sore!) nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanya hora, kanjiru yo nyaanizumu, nya~! nyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya myamyamyamya (wasshoi!) myamyamyamyamyamya funyanyanyanya (wasshoi!) funyanyanyanyanya tte mou! omaetachi iikagen ni shiro! (nya~~~!!!) (a, sore!) (a, yoisho!) (a, doshita!) (3, 2, 1, nya~!) |-|English= (Nya~~~!!!) (Ah, that’s it!) (Ah, come on!) (Ah, got it!) (3, 2, 1, nya~!) Come one, come all, you’re free to pet them if you’d like It’s a great day to be alive, let’s sing while marching on soft paws Put on the air of a frightened kitten, but... In the end become energetic and chaotic (meow~!) The scent of flowers floats on the wind The wildness inside you awakens (Let’s go!) nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanya Listen as we all shout out, meow~! nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya myamyamyamya (Come on!) myamyamyamyamyamya funyanyanyanya (Come on!) funyanyanyanyanya Wait, how did this all happen? Meow~! (Ah, that’s it!) (Ah, come on!) (Ah, got it!) (3, 2, 1, nya~!) Come one, come all, step up and dance We freshly picked a bunch of catnip this morning, so let’s dance! Fluffy cats as far as the eye can see An unending, uncontrolled chaos (meow~!) A small stream branches from the river, waiting for spring Your dormant instincts come alive (Let’s go!) nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanya Come experience this meow-ithm, meow~! nyanyanyanya (Come on!) nyanyanyanyanyanyanya myamyamyamya (Come on!) myamyamyamyamyamya funyanyanyanya (Come on!) funyanyanyanyanya -- stop, that’s enough! You guys, cut it out! (Nya~~~!!!) (Ah, that’s it!) (Ah, come on!) (Ah, got it!) (3, 2, 1, nya~!) Gallery Category:Songs Category:Irodorimidori Category:Solo songs